Una sola velada
by Mandy Nigthray
Summary: Las noches de carnaval en Venecia son la mejor opción para reunir información y cazar una buena presa o al menos así lo consideraba Ezio sin saber que sería él la víctima de Leonardo. ADVERTENCIA: contiene Yaoi/BL/Slash.


Antes de comenzar la lectura, este es un fanfic con contenido BL, yaoi, homosexual, hombre-hombre, así que si no te agrada este contenido te pido de favor abandones esta historia, bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez regreso con otra pequeña historia otra vez de Leonardo y Ezio, ¡son tan hermosos juntos! Y quisiera aclarar que este fanfic contiene lemmon en su mayoría, espero que sea de su gusto.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, solamente la idea que dio vida a esta historia y debo a Chris Auditore, una gran amiga que me anima a amar esta hermosa pareja , sin más, los dejo continuar con la lectura ¡que lo disfruten y gracias!

\--

Venecia, el carnaval estaba en su apogeo, por las calles cuidadosamente adornadas se podía encontrar a una gran variedad de damas y caballeros a la expectativa, buscando o trayendo consigo una pareja de la cual su rostro era ocultado parcialmente por las máscaras que tanto caracterizaban a aquellas fechas.

Los fuegos artificiales alumbraban el obscuro cielo, dejando ver una fugaz sombra en los tejados, un ente que a los ojos de los transeúntes era invisible, pero que vigilaba con cuidado la ciudad, atendiendo cada pizca de información para llevar a cabo su labor, la muerte de quienes atentaban contra la libertad y libre albedrío de la humanidad.

Aquella noche para Ezio Auditore había sido poco fructífera, la luna se alzaba cada vez más, indicando que la velada avanzaba por lo cual hacia algunos minutos había bajado de los tejados y se encontraba entre la multitud, escuchando disimuladamente algunas pláticas al azar, su presencia y porte de todo un hombre galán le hacía que nunca pasara desapercibido por las damas al entrar en contacto con ellas, por lo que en el camino en varias ocasiones había recibido sonrisas de las féminas, el asesino al ser amante de las mismas había sonreído y coqueteado con varias de ellas, pero alejandose de vez en cuando para continuar con su búsqueda.

La posición de la luna indicaba que seguramente era medianoche, por lo cual el Auditore había decidido abandonar su tarea para buscar un poco de diversión, misma que esperaba encontrar en el burdel de Madonna Teodora, su nuevo objetivo era La Rosa della Virtù, allí seguramente encontraría un buen servicio estando en confianza y seguridad.

Emprendió el camino a tal lugar, no tardó más que unos minutos en llegar, antes entrar al lugar un grupo de 4 mujeres lo interceptó, ofreciéndole el servicio que requería, entre aquellas damas reconoció a una chica de la maddona, por lo que accedió a aquello, tomando a 2 chicas de los hombros, coqueteando, riendo y platicando de manera amena con ellas, la fémina conocida le había informado que el lugar se encontraba lleno debido a la celebración, pero que Sor Teodora tenía una propiedad cercana donde podían saciar sus deseos sin ninguna interrupción, Ezio dudo por algún momento, pero al ver a varios hombres fuera del local siendo guiados a otros lados por las cortesanas no dudo de la palabra de ella, por lo que caminó junto a la misma, continuando con las risas y algunas pláticas algo insinuantes, el preludio para aquella noche, llegaron a un edificio bastante arreglado, con telas y flores colgando del mismo, acorde con la imagen que brindaba el burdel principal, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la mujer en cuestión le detuvo.

—Mio signore, le ha sido preparado una sorpresa, pero requiere que sea lo más secreta posible para darle un mejor sabor— la chica tenía una voz cantarína, las otras tres mujeres se colocaban a su lado, colgándose de sus brazos susurrando palabras que lo animarán a aceptar.

Para Ezio todo aquello tenía un velo de misterio que no le terminaba de convencer pero que de alguna manera accedía, pues ¿como lo habrían reconocido aquellas chicas si no fuera por ayuda de Sor Teodora? Su rostro cubierto por la máscara y con ayuda de la capucha hacían una tarea algo complicada su ubicación, eso sin contar sus habilidades de sigilo y mezcla entre la multitud entrenadas arduamente.

Dio un vistazo de nuevo a aquella dama, estaba seguro de que era una de las chicas de Maddona Teodora, por lo que accedió a la petición de la misma.

—Entonces ¿que debo de hacer? — su sonrisa galante se presentó al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba a la altura de la chica, aquello parecía interesante a la par de peligroso.

—Solo requiere de una simple acción, le vendaremos los ojos y guiaremos al interior, donde lo esperará la más hermosa y deliciosa compañía que podrá encontrar esta noche— la chica brindó una sonrisa coqueta al mayor, acercándose al mismo casi besándolo pero deteniéndose en el momento justo que otra de las chicas abría la puerta del local.

Al entrar se encontraron con un primer piso en el cual estaba una especie de recepción donde había una mujer atenta para lo que parecía la llegada de los clientes, más adelante se visualizada un pasillo por el cual únicamente se divisaban 3 puertas, supuso que las habitaciones eran amplias ya que el lugar acomodado con telas rojas y de paredes claras aparentaba ser espacioso. Parecía ser el único cliente, o eso creyo hasta ver a una chica salir entre risillas de una puerta, cerrando esta de inmediato.

Una de las acompañantes del castaño se acercó a la chica de la recepción, anunciando que había llegado el cliente especial y mandando a preguntar si había sido acomodado todo como se ordenó, la chica se dirigió a la segunda puerta, entrando para recibir la aprobación y comunicarlo a su compañera, la cual a su vez entre las bromas del asesino quitó la máscara que anteriormente solo revelaba sus labios para dar paso a la mirada ambarina, colocó la venda en sus ojos guiando los pasos ajenos hasta el lugar, Ezio por su parte solo reía por las bromas subidas de tono de las chicas, atendiendo a las palabras de su guía hasta escuchar como la puerta se abría, las risas a su alrededor continuaban, el seguía la corriente de aquel juego hasta que le solicitaron sentarse en lo que parecía ser la cama, allí sintió el tacto de unas delicadas y suaves manos, mismas que con destreza desabrochaban su túnica, la labor no estuvo completada cuando sintió como era besado con una ternura que bien podía tener toques femeninos pero que contenía algo distinto, una sensación nueva para el aunque así no lo quisiera admitir, al centrarse en aquel beso sintió cierta picazón, no entendía a que se debía pero ya que tenía la venda puesta no pudo confirmar la identidad de lo que el creía su compañera, por un momento ambas bocas se separaron y estaba dispuesto a preguntar de manera que no ofendiera a la persona frente a él pero el tiempo no fue suficiente pues antes de poder articular palabra alguna fue acallado por aquellos labios demandantes que en esta ocasión buscaban invadir su boca, el Auditore quiso separar con cuidado a quien se encontraba besándolo pero sus manos fueron tomadas y enredadas con lo que parecía un listón grueso de manera tan rápida que entre el corto tiempo de la maniobra y aquel beso había sido atado sin que pudiera liberarse fácilmente, ese contacto tan cercano que invadía y demandaba a sus sentidos una atención mayor estaba cargado de lujuria y pasión tal que logró teñir sus mejillas de un suave color rosado, aquel acto lo tenia tan asombrado que pese a su amplia habilidad en el campo había respondido con cierta torpeza al gesto y se vio obligado a separarse debido a la falta de aire que le había ocasionado.

Esa serie de acciones lo puso alerta, estaba inmovilizado y hasta ese punto había notado que las voces de las chicas no estaban, así como solo era atendido por una persona.

—¿Q-quien eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi? — sus mejillas aun conservaban aquel rubor, su respiración estaba normalizandose, sin su vista y con sus sentidos algo aturdidos trataba de adivinar la identidad de la persona frente a él.

El desconocido de nuevo trato de reanudar el beso mientras colaba sus manos dentro de la túnica pero fue rechazado con una mordida en los labios y el Auditore solo sintió como se acercaba a su odio.

—Si deseas verme no te lo negaré mi querido amigo— el tono empleado había sido grueso, tenia un toque seductor pero conocía a la perfección esa voz.

La venda fue desatada revelando a Leonardo da Vinci con aquella sonrisa tan característica que parecía reflejar una ternura y paz tal que a veces se dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer daño alguno.

Ezio mostraba un rostro sorprendido, no creía que todo aquello fuera real, Leonardo el hombre que le brindaba ayuda incondicional estaba allí con un paño entre manos que segundos antes impedía su vista, observándolo para después acercarse de nuevo a su rostro, brindándole un beso suave y corto que no rechazo debido a que aún no procesaba la situación, volteó para examinar la habitacion y en el lugar no encontró otra presencia que la propia y la del inventor.

—¿Leonardo? Pero que...!!!! ¡Tu...!... ¿Por que? —sus frases entrecortadas eran prueba de su incredulidad a creer la situación cosa que aprovecho el rubio para expresarse.

—Ezio se que esperabas la compañía de las damiselas para esta noche, pero como veras me has encontrado, no puedo decirte más que con un hombre tan apuesto como tu mis oportunidades para acercarme son casi nulas por lo que cuando surgió esta oportunidad no pude dejar pasar la ocasión— en aquellos momentos el rubio agradecía no sólo conocer a la hermana Teodora, también que ella fuera de un criterio bastante amplio y que fuera fiel a sus creencias de que Solo en colaboración con otro puede realmente entrar en los brazos del bien y que para la Madonna el género fuera indistinto en aquella unión.

Leonardo había tomado con suavidad una de las mejillas del menor, brindándole una mirada cargada de un cariño que solo en una ocasión había sentido el Auditore hace tiempo con el que había sido su amor, es por ello que al ser objeto de tal sentimiento le provocó un estremecimiento que no paso desapercibido por el artista.

—No pensaba revelar mi identidad para no romper la ilusión que podía haber, pero he de asegurarte amigo mio que esta experiencia te será muy grata— sonrió con amplitud ya que en aquellos momentos sabia que el hombre de mirada ambarina no podría escapar del lugar.

—Sabes bien que soy amante de las mujeres Leonardo... —aquellas palabras habian sido la verdad del castaño durante su vida, toda fémina caía a sus pies y el se deleitaba saboreandolas pero el rubio... Ese hombre tenía algo que le impedía endurecerse con el y darle un rechazó rotundo, no sabia definir si era esa pasión que antes había sentido en el beso o el cariño que reflejaba la mirada celeste.

Leonardo no dejo que su animo se viera minado por aquel comentario, por lo que de nuevo beso al menor, al principio con parsimonia, dejando un toque suave que reflejara aquel amor que profesaba hasta que el beso se intensificó, colándose de nuevo en aquella boca para recorrerla, enredar ambas lenguas y saborear aquellos labios que no se negaban al contacto y al contrario correspondían al beso con la excusa del orgullo masculino que no dejaría ver como a alguien inexperto en el campo.

—Solo te pido esta noche Ezio, te prometo no te arrepentirás de esta experiencia pero si no llegarás a querer repetirla respetaré tu decisión— Ambos rostros seguían cerca, Ezio suspiro, aquello parecía producto de algún sueño y no la realidad pero miro un instante a Leonardo, encontró a un hombre que buscaba transmitir su amor, uno que con la misma mirada celeste que brindaba tanta paz y en un tiempo parecia cargada de inocencia ahora lo enfocará con una pasión, amor y lujuria que pensaba inexistente en el mayor.

—¿Crees poder conmigo Leonardo? Sabes de sobra mi fama en las cuestiones del amor y la intimidad— El castaño no podía negar que su curiosidad le impulsaba en parte para saber que tanto podría realizar el rubio, pensaba que en poco tiempo aquel hombre se vería con sus recursos agotados por que ¿Qué tanto podía saber de amor e intimidad el mayor?

—Ezio, no dudes de mi capacidad, después de todo... —sonrió ante aquellas palabras, la idea de tenerlo indefenso con los ojos vendados para que le fuera desconocido los movimientos que efectuaría sobre aquel perfecto cuerpo le parecía excelente, por lo que, con la ventaja de tener las manos del otro inmovilizadas le colocó el paño en los ojos, privando de aquel sentido al menor, haciendo que los cuatro restantes se sobresaltaran.

—Leonardo, no le veo el caso a hacer esto— El castaño no entendia el propósito de aquellas acciones y aunque quisiera reclamar había sido atado de una manera tan buena que se veía privado de varios recursos para defenderse pero no de todos, aunque no buscaría lastimar al pintor, por lo que de momento no se negó a tal proceder, claro está, sin desatender a cada sonido y caricia que podía sentir.

Por su parte el rubio de nuevo introdujo sus manos dentro de la túnica, recorriendo con habilidad aquella piel, soltando un poco más la túnica, revelando ahora los hombros y el tórax de su presa, esa prenda desarreglada le daba un toque mas seductor —si no fuera capaz de satisfacer tus deseos no te hubiera mandado a traer—dicho esto se dirigió al cuello del menor, haciendo un camino de besos, ante cada uno de ellos Ezio temblaba un poco y también de su boca se extraían algunos sonidos que buscaban ser reprimidos por su dueño, aquel camino se detuvo al llegar a pecho, el Auditore estaba a la espera de la siguiente acción, sentía la respiración de Leonardo en aquel lugar y al no sentir continuación alguna pensó que tal vez el rubio se debatía su siguiente acción, por lo que soltó una risa.

—Leonardo, he de recordarte que no soy una mujer— tal vez aquel hombre pensaba en tratarlo como una damisela y no entendía el propósito de aquella parada, en sus años como todo galan jamás se había detenido a sentir un tacto por todo su cuerpo, siempre se había centrado en besos, caricias en el cuerpo femenino y la parte central donde invadía a sus compañeras, más nunca había sido objeto de atenciones tan específicas y variadas en su cuerpo, por lo que creyó no sentiría nada.

En ese momento el mayor prosiguió y dio especial atención a los pectorales bien formados, ahora no sólo dejando besos, si no jugueteando con los rosados botones, succionadolos, lamiendolos y mordiendolos en cada tanto, así como dejaba rojizas marcas en el lugar, aquellas que observaba con satisfacción, por su parte el Auditore cambió su actitud burlona al sentir aquel húmedo contacto primero no expresó nada, esperaba que su amigo se cansara de aquello pero al continuar esos mordiscos y succión en los lugares atendidos le hacían sentir en cada uno de ellos un calor creciente que recorría toda aquella área y poco a poco se extendía por su cuerpo, sentía como en su rostro se agolpaba el calor que muy seguramente estaría demostrado como un notorio sonrojo, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y no fue capaz de definir en que momento había comenzado a emanar de sus labios una voz que era delicada y gemidos tan dulces que animaban al pintor a dar mas atención a su tarea.

Pero el inventor no se detuvo allí, sabía que tenía tiempo para saborear aquel delicioso cuerpo, dejó aquel lugar y dio un vistazo a Ezio, a los ojos celestes le encantaba aquella imagen tan perfecta del asesino, ese sonrojo que teñía las mejillas, aquella reacción que Leonardo notaba como un temblor cuando se acercaba y la incertidumbre que expresaba aquel cuerpo le provocaban molestarlo un poco más.

—¿Estas asustado Ezio? — su voz contenía diversión, de vez en cuando tocaba las piernas del mencionado y veía como de inmediato movía la cabeza en la dirección donde había sentido el tacto.

—¿Yo? Por favor Leonardo, me subestimas — su orgullo le impedía doblegarse ante la inexperiencia de ser presa de un juego previo en todo su cuerpo, siendo el castaño siempre el que guiaba y dominaba en la relaciones no se veía envuelto en tal situación.

—¡Ya veo! Tu fama como gran conquistador en el arte del amor te respalda, no se podía esperar menos de ti, así que no te molestara que prosiga— una sonrisa cargada de lujuria se dibujo en aquel rostro que otra hora parecía angelical, se acerco al rostro ajeno y sintió como aquel se alejaba un poco al sentir el contacto, mas el rubio se acerco al oído de su víctima y con una voz seductora que en pocas ocasiones empleaba prosiguió su discurso —Deberé de poner mas empeño para no decepcionante— terminadas sus palabras dio un beso en el lóbulo, Ezio tembló al escuchar aquella voz ronca, nunca se imagino que su "amigo" pudiera desprender tal virilidad y que está lo hiciera temblar al punto de sentirse indefenso, como la liebre entre las fauces del lobo, esperando a ser devorado.

El pintor continuo, con su labor, dado que no podía quitar la túnica sin que antes desatara las manos del menor, cosa que no planeaba hacer introdujo sus manos en esta, con sus finos dedos recorriendo cada centímetro de esa piel, encontrando en su camino diversas cicatrices, producto del oficio tan peligroso que practicaba Ezio, beso algunas de estas con suavidad, como si aquel contacto pudiera borrar no sólo aquellas marcas, sino el dolor que habían significado en su momento, el motivo que lo impuso a tener aquel mapa de historias en su cuerpo.

Con cuidado Leonardo acomodó a Ezio en la cama, contrario a lo que se podría creer, el rubio poseía cierto poder y experiencia en mover cuerpos, mayormente por el continuo estudio y descubrimiento del cuerpo humano, aquellos cadáveres que tantas veces había trasladado para diseccionar le habían dado fuerza y habilidad, la cual le permitió colocar a Ezio en medio de la cama, este por su parte no se negó al movimiento, en primera por que pensaba que para el rubio era una tarea difícil y en segunda por que estaba a expensas de aquel hombre.

Una vez tomada la posición deseada el inventor se colocó encima del florentino, apoyándose en sus rodillas y reanudó aquel camino, desde el pecho descendiendo por el abdomen, el castaño suspiraba con cada beso, las manos diestras de su compañero no perdían tiempo, causando que ante cada lugar tocado con aquellos finos dedos quedará un calor que no se eliminaba en la piel bronceada y que al contrario se extendía, provocandole morder sus labios ya no en busca de reprimir un gemido, más bien para que de su boca no salieran palabras pidiendo por más de aquel contacto.

Esos besos continuaron esparciendose hasta llegar a aquella parte de la anatomía del menor que parecía despierta aunque no se su totalidad, estirando la tela del lugar y exigiendo una atención que el mayor estaba más que dispuesto a brindar.

—Parece que esta parte quiere ser liberada y bien atendida Ezio— sonrió con diversión mientras daba una suave mordida a aquel miembro que poco a poco culminaba su crecimiento y endurecia por aquel tacto.

Ezio gruñó al sentir ese toque, estaba claro que aquello le provocaba y encantaba, pero su paciencia se acortaba por aquellos juego que con su vista pérdida le desesperaba no poder actuar más que como el receptor de toda sensación.

—Demonios Leonardo, ¡continúa ya! —ordenó ante su deseo por sentir aquel placer tan delicioso que le brindaba el inventor, aunque se negara de momento a aceptarlo en voz alta.

—Paciencia Ezio, todo buen lienzo lleva un arduo trabajo— con lentitud bajaba los pantalones y ropa interior de su compañero, primero revelando las nalgas tan bien formadas, manoseadolas un poco, disfrutando de aquella firmeza que mostraban mientras el sonrojo del Auditore aumentaba por el masaje, queriendo dar un reclamo pero que se detenía al sentir la tela descendiendo con lentitud y rozando su erección, continuaban bajando las prendas hasta dejar libre aquel falo que se erguía orgulloso, esperando por el tacto ajeno.

El rubio retiró por completo aquellas vestimentas antes de proseguir, posicionándose en medio de las piernas ajenas, repitió el ritual de los besos, en la pierna izquierda del castaño, deteniéndose un momento en los muslos para dar un beso con cariño, ese gesto hizo temblar al menor, y en cierto momento cerrar un poco las mismas debido a la anticipación del destino del inventor, sin embargo este disfrutaba aquella reacción y dio una suave mordida unos centímetros antes de llegar a su objetivo, obteniendo como recompensa un gemido de placer seguido de alguna maldición por parte de su presa que le hizo reír un poco.

Al llegar al falo que estaba totalmente endurecido por aquel ritual, comenzó por recorrer con su lengua la longitud del asesino y al llegar a la punta culminando con un beso en la misma. No era la primera vez que Ezio recibía una felación, pero la situación le daba cierto toque de timidez, misma que hizo en un momento quisiera cerrar nuevamente sus piernas, pero que le era impedido por las manos del rubio que acomodabn con destreza sus piernas dejando paso libre para lo que vendría.

Sin titubear Leonardo introdujo aquel instrumento en su boca, succionadolo con habilidad, pasando su lengua por tanto lugar le era posible introduciendolo y sacándolo cada tanto, dejó una de las piernas libres para poder manipular los testículos de su compañero, acompasado el masaje con el movimiento de su boca, hacia aquella tarea con tal destreza que no sólo era imposible creer que esa fuera su primer experiencia, también extraía de nuevo aquella dulce voz que en conjunto con la imagen ofrecida desde minutos antes hacia que su hombría despertará, continuaba la acción mientras la voz de Ezio liberaba gemidos enlazados con algunas palabras como el nombre del que le daba aquel placer, una afirmación a la situación o una petición más tímida de que no se detuviera y continuará con aquello, aún con las manos atadas logro dirigirlas a la rubia cabellera, enlazando sus dedos con la misma en un intento de impedir separación alguna, aquel movimiento seguía, cada tanto Leonardo metía y sacaba el falo, lo besaba desde la base y recorría con su lengua, su mano ahora se dirigía a la boca del menor, introduciendo sus dedos en aquella cavidad, al principio Ezio dudo en realizar alguna acción pero entendió que debía lamer aquellos dedos, los succionaba de manera similar a como lo realizaba el rubio en su parte baja y los llenaba de saliva, sus caderas comenzaban a moverse de arriba a abajo, tratando de profundizar el contacto, Leonardo retiró su mano de aquella boca que le provocaba un mayor endurecimiento y dirigió sus dedos a aquel lugar entre las nalgas del Auditore, primero dando un suave masaje en la entrada para que con todo cuidado uno de sus delgados dedos entrará en ese lugar.

—¡L-Leonardo!— reclamo Ezio, con cierta incomodidad, nunca había sido tocado en aquella parte y el sentir una invasión aunque fuera menor provocaba que su placer se viera interrumpido, el rubio no permitió que el placer cesara, por lo que puso más empeño a la felación mientras movía aquel dedo con delicadeza, cuando creyó que su compañero estuvo más acostumbrado a aquello introdujo un segundo dedo, cosa que provocó que Ezio apretara los rubios cabellos mientras se removia entre las sábanas, aquel segundo objeto dentro de él fue menos incómodo, la sensación de incomodidad era reemplazada por un placer que desconocía en su totalidad, el movimiento que efectuaban aquellos dedos en su interior era magistral, se sorprendió al sentir como su entrada era dilatada al punto que ya no era suficiente lo que se movía en su interior.

Leonardo no soportaba más tiempo, se alejo de Ezio para poder bajar sus pantalones, su miembro estaba más que listo para invadir al menor ya que de no hacerlo descargaría sin poder cumplir su cometido.

Se acercó al rostro del castaño, quería presenciar cada gesto del florentino mientras lo inducia a aquel placer, por lo que retiró la venda de los ojos, encontrando aquella mirada ambarina que tanto amaba esperando por la continuación, se acomodó perfectamente entre las piernas del Auditore y con una mano encaminó su falo a la entrada ya preparada, con lentitud se introdujo al cuerpo del moreno, el cual pese a la preparación sintió que la nueva invasión era más de lo que podía soportar, tensandose y apretando más a Leonardo.

—Ezio, per favore, relájate un poco—suplico, sabía que era difícil para el castaño, por lo que beso aquellos labios con pasión mientras que con una de sus manos estimulaba el miembro de su amante.

—Es fácil decirlo para ti—reclamo, no perdía su animo aún frente a aquella situación, cuando sintió el tacto en su miembro y el beso se relajo un poco más, entregándose al placer que le brindaba, relajando su cuerpo de tal manera que al rubio lo fue más fácil continuar el acto.

Una vez dentro observo aquel rostro, algunas lágrimas rebeldes se colaban por aquellos ambares en contraste estaban sus mejillas totalmente rojas y los labios rojizos debido a los continuos besos exigentes por parte de ambos, de nuevo cuando creyó prudente y que el florentino se había acostumbrado a la invasión comenzó a moverse, saliendo casi en su totalidad para volver a entrar de un golpe, esto hizo que se abrieran más los ojos del castaño y buscarán la mirada celeste, encontrando una lujuria que le hacía temblar a la par de las embestidas que recibía, mismas que tocaban un punto tan sensible arrancandole gemidos de verdadero placer. Las embestidas poco a poco aumentaban su intensidad y rapidez, ambos hombres mencionaban el nombre del contrario, primero casi en susurros, y a medida que la rapidez aumentaba sus voces lo hacían de igual manera, revelando en sus gemidos y gruñidos el placer del que eran presa.

Ezio mordió el cuello de Leonardo, dejando una marca notoria, mientras el rubio liberaba como podía las manos ajenas lograndolo con éxito y estas rodearon el cuello del inventor, por su parte el mencionado encaminó sus manos a las nalgas del florentino, aparentandolas mientras las embestidas continuaban con su rapidéz, los dos sentían como el órgasmo se aproximaba, Leonardo bombeaba con habilidad el falo de Ezio mientras daba las últimas estocadas, liberando con fuerza su semilla en las entrañas de su amante, este por su parte al sentir aquella calidez extendiéndose en su abdomen y el movimiento de la blanca mano en su humanidad descargó de igual manera, manchando el abdomen de los dos con el blanco líquido.

Ambos estaban totalmente agitados, había sido una excelente ronda de sexo pero había culminado, por lo que el pintor se retiró del cuerpo del florentino, y se recostó a un lado de este, volteando a verlo sin decir una palabra, sabía que aquel seria el momento en que podría ser odiado o amado había sido una apuesta peligrosa, todo o nada.

—¿Donde aprendiste a hacer todo eso? — fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Ezio, sorprendido por la habilidad de Leonardo, tenia que reconocer que aquello había sido el mejor sexo de toda su vida.

—Eso... Digamos que siempre fuiste mi inspiración— río un poco nervioso por la pregunta buscando la mirada color miel para saber la aprobación —Ezio... Yo te amo... —su tono tímido que era tan conocido parecía tan distinto al hombre que había guiado el acto que el florentino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada para después posar su mano en la pálida mejilla.

—Tonto ¿Crees que me dejaría hacer todo eso por cualquiera? — le regaló una amplia sonrisa a su compañero mientras los dos más tranquilos y entendiéndose sin necesidad de más palabras se dejaron caer en las manos de morfeo culminando aquella promesa no dicha donde el amor era más que evidente.

\--

Si les gustó la lectura agradecería infinitamente que dejarán sus reviews con sus opiniones. Sin más por el momento me despido y ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
